


公车4

by tatoo_yan



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoo_yan/pseuds/tatoo_yan





	

公车4

高一的学业还不算太繁重，王源本来就是个喜动的boy，运动神经从小就很不错，考虑了很久后还是去参加了校篮球队面试，没想到直接一轮面试就进了，还被说又一新的队花终于有了！我能问问上一个队花是谁吗？

他们学校每周星期五下午都会提前一小时放学，是每周的大清洁时间。而周五放学后也是篮球队队训时间，这王源正站好集队，就发现穿着白色球衣的王俊凯向球场这边走过来，一直看着他，但旁边有这么多人在，王源也不好打招呼表现得太过热情，只能微笑示意。

听队长介绍才知道原来王俊凯之前高一时也加入过篮球队，接下来就一直被队长调侃高二开始就没再来跟队训了，今天怎么突然就来了？

一轮训练下来，王源觉得有点累，就走到场边坐下喝水休息，王俊凯还在场上继续练投篮，王源的目光一直随着他流动。但应该很久没练了吧，不怎么样嘛，投三分的命中率并不高，但是人长得好看好像做什么都还是很帅气啊。

看着看着发现王俊凯裤裆里的东西随着投篮的跳跃动作而上下晃动，一不小心注意力又放到奇怪的位置上，接着王俊凯抓起衣领擦了擦脸上的汗，露出了腹部和细腰，眼睛看向王源。王源做贼心虚般赶紧移开视线又往嘴里猛灌一口水。

王俊凯下场走到王源跟前，瞅着他被汗沾湿的额发，因剧烈运动泛起绯红的脸颊，从他手中拿过水瓶拧开仰头就喝，然后坐在他旁边，双腿叉得很开，薄薄的运动裤显出胯间那一坨，说了句“好久没打篮球了，有点生疏了，手感不太好。”

王源应和着点点头，看了一眼王俊凯不好意思地移开视线，觉得喉咙有点渴又想喝水了，但是自己的水瓶握在王俊凯手中，不好意思要回来。

队训结束后，大家都拥去体育馆休息室洗澡，王俊凯被队长拉着聊了几句。王源也没等他，满身是汗，拿着干净衣服就走进淋浴间换，但并不打算洗澡，学校的淋浴间只有帘子没有门实在是太没有安全感了。

快速地全身脱剩一条内裤，刚挂好换下的球衣，帘子突然被拉开，晃进了一个人影，王源条件反射就捂住下身，定睛一看又是王俊凯。

“王源儿，没有空的淋浴间了，挤一挤。”

最近王俊凯叫他老是喜欢带个儿化音，王源其实还不太习惯，总觉得这称呼有点儿......宠溺？

 

王源看了他几眼，想说我不洗澡，换完衣服这里就让给你吧。只是这句话堵在喉间怎么也说不出口，想着都是男生，要是表现得太害羞又怕反而会太尴尬，正纠结中。

王俊凯已经兀自脱起了衣服，利索地一下子全脱光了，顺手打开了花洒，淋浴间空间本就不大，水花也一下子溅到了王源身上。

王源不好意思看，只好背过身去，避免两人身体碰触就站到边边，几乎贴在了墙上。

王俊凯看他，勾起他的卡通哆啦A梦图案内裤边缘，扯了扯：“想不到你喜欢这种类型？”

“……”

“不敢脱？害羞吗？”

王源只是摇了摇头，并没有动作，依然背对着王俊凯。

突然一只沾满水汽的手却抚上了他的胯间，背后贴上的是湿热的胸膛。

“你！”王源吓得睁大了眼回头看向王俊凯。

“嘘！”王俊凯贴到他耳边示意他噤声。

“你还会这么对你朋友的啊？”王源极力地压低声音，转过身把手抵在王俊凯胸前拉开距离。

花洒喷着温水淋到他们身上，躲开视线显得太弱势，往下瞟又怕看到某些奇怪的东西，王源僵着与他对视。

“要我帮你脱？”王俊凯勾了勾嘴角，答非所问又用手指勾住王源内裤的边缘。

周围是嘈杂的水流声和聊天哄闹的声音，弄得王源脑子乱得很，但心里很清楚，他跟王俊凯之前就发生了很多尴尬的状况，这会儿王俊凯让他脱了内裤，难保接下来会发生什么奇怪的事情。

王俊凯松手放过了这条内裤，开始用下`体在王源大腿内侧摩擦，两人的性器隔着内裤友好地碰了个头。王源反抗性地推了推王俊凯，王俊凯却没有停下的意思。

王俊凯的顶端不断涨大，戳在了王源的囊袋上，深深浅浅地顺着往上蹭，继而挤进王源的大腿间。

王源一低头，看见自己的内裤慢慢被撑了起来。

王俊凯也发现了这一点，他把手放在王源的胯间，逗弄那个被撑起的小帐篷：“这么敏感啊？”

眼见着自己的性器在王俊凯手里越来越精神，王源觉得简直羞耻.....但是他可是正常男人这能怪他吗！

王源一直不敢发出声音，身体反应则要直接很多。青少年时期正是精力最旺盛的时期，两人欲望像是被引燃的火苗一发不可收拾，王源不由自主地双手揽上王俊凯的手臂，用大腿夹紧王俊凯，嘴上说不要但身体却主动把翘起的性'器往王俊凯的手心里送。这种热情激起了王俊凯更猛烈的回应，他在王源的腿间打着圈大力研磨，还把手伸进了王源的内裤里，直接揉搓他的顶端和囊袋。

王源大腿内侧的皮肤被王俊凯磨得又痒又痛，下`体却又不断被王俊凯的手指刺激着，引起一阵阵酥麻的快感，两种矛盾的感觉交织在一块，直冲上他的脑门，简直要把他逼疯。

时不时有人从外面经过，也不知道有没有人发现里面的异常。

王源为了忍住不让自己发出奇怪的声音，拼命咬着自己的手指，王俊凯发现王源手指上一排深深的牙印觉得心疼。

“源儿.....”

王俊凯温柔地把王源的手指从唇齿间解救出来，代替的是他温软的唇，用嘴唇压住王源微微张开了缝隙的唇瓣。

王俊凯的身体散发着迷人的热气，王源晕晕乎乎被压着亲了好一会儿。那手一直搁在他腰上，被直接扣住了后腰，王源被亲得头皮发麻，整个后背都僵了，他感觉到那只手慢慢地往下游走，渐渐地就摸到自己的股沟？？？

“唔。”王源察觉不太妙闷哼抗议。

王俊凯贴着他的唇低笑，伸舌头舔了一圈才退开，发现王源整个脸都红透了。

这是王源的初吻，却是在这样一个混沌的环境下。

王俊凯挪了小半步，手扶着王源的腰往上提了提，把他抵在墙上。

王源矮他一截，这下被逼得站直了腰，整个后背贴在墙面，温热的皮肤突然接触到冰冷的瓷面，王源一哆嗦，抬手揽住王俊凯的颈脖，不停往他身上贴。但身前顿时被王俊凯紧紧压住，王源就想张腿往王俊凯腰上蹭。

王俊凯前面也被折磨得够呛。王源四肢发软使不上劲，无法把腿夹得很紧，他怎么也蹭不尽兴，使劲按住王源的腰胯往上顶，埋进他股间加速抽插。如果没有一层内裤的阻挡，他可能早就忍不住进入王源的身体内了。此时王源抬起腿不停蹭着他大腿侧，他干脆一把扯下王源已经湿透的内裤，抱起王源，让他夹紧自己的腰。

王俊凯也发现周围的水声逐渐停了下来，人声也少了，可两人的下面都还没解决，不能就这样出去，想着可不能再磨蹭下去了。

头埋在王源的颈间，叼起一块软肉，轻轻地舔咬。

“啊...”王源顿时仰起头，腰也往后弓，看来这是他的敏感带。

“再忍一忍。”

王源后背抵着墙，腿紧紧环在王俊凯腰上，王俊凯把性'器从王源的腿间抽出来，把两人的性'器抓在一起撸动。王源一时情动手也往下伸去抓，不过手刚踫到温热的东西且略浓密且卷曲的耻毛时，惊得收回手又环紧王俊凯的脖子。

很快两人一起释放在王俊凯手里，王俊凯把王源放下来，搂在怀里等他缓过神来。

王俊凯放开他后，王源看见王俊凯手上的白浊，脸红得都要滴出血了，也不敢直视王俊凯，王俊凯靠在他颈间释放时的粗喘声也好像一直在他耳边循环播放。

王俊凯仔细地帮王源的冲洗身体，嫩白的皮肤被热气熏得泛着红色，腿根处一片红色更是显眼，感觉体内又有什么在蠢蠢欲动。

关了花洒，王俊凯捏了一把王源的屁股，就开始擦拭身体上的水珠，赶紧穿衣服。

“怎么？穿上衣服出去吧。”王俊凯穿好衣服回过身发现王源全身还光溜溜地站着。

“我没带换的内裤来。”语气听上去有点可怜，手上拎着刚被王俊凯扔地上变得湿哒哒的胖次，上面还沾着两人的液体......

“那你要穿我穿过的还是我穿过的？”王俊凯用手指勾了勾自己的裤头再立马松开，发出“啪”一声。

王源果断选择了虽然穿过但起码是洗过后的刚换上的那条，起码比不穿裆下空荡荡的好。

王源走出淋浴间几步就提了提裤子，王俊凯的胖次他穿着有点宽，穿着没什么实感。

两人出来后发现大家都走光了，天色也暗了下来。

王源坐在长椅上收拾东西，头发刚才在淋浴间里被打湿了，发梢还在滴水，王俊凯忽然拿起毛巾帮他擦头发，这般贴心弄得王源有点不自在。

 

＊

上公车后，车上也没多少人，两人随意找了位置坐下。两人不说话，王源自个儿觉得刚才两人那啥的事后气氛有点尴尬，王俊凯倒是像平常没事发生一样，但隐约又觉得王俊凯此刻神态有点可疑，又摸鼻子又挠后脑勺的，眼神闪烁。

果然，车子发动后没多久，王俊凯慢慢地伸出手牵住了王源随意搭在书包上的手，而且是十指紧扣的那种！

脸贴到了王源的耳边，“我......是不会对朋友做那种事的。”

王源扭头瞥了他一眼。

他这话什么意思啊？哪种事啊？其实我有可能是明白的.......是指刚才在体育馆的事吧.......但我要说什么好呢，我们不是朋友......那还能是啥？总不能是情侣关系吧？万一要是我会错意，那岂不是很丢脸？自作多情？

沉默良久，王俊凯说：“要不跟我在一起吧，嗯？”

王源眨眨眼，嘴张大得都能塞下一个鸡蛋了，“啊？”

他竟然就这样叫我跟他在一起！！！我要怎么回答？我还能拒绝吗？能吧，那答应还是拒绝呢......但是这样也太奇怪了吧，跟一个男的交往，我以前从来没想过啊天啦噜，学生会主席就是不一样，走在世界尖端啊。内心os很多，但是也不知道怎么回应，只好低头不说话。

“没事，我不强迫你，你就当我开个玩笑吧。”说完王俊凯扯出一个微笑，松开紧抓着他的手，拿出手机，不再说话。

王源抬起头看了一眼王俊凯的侧脸，心里说不出的一丢丢失落感，就一丢丢。

王俊凯到站下车时说了声bye，就头都不回地下车了。连明天见都没了，王源感觉仿佛听到了自己的七彩钻石心心碎的声音，啊呸，才没有呢。

回到家吃了饭，王源觉得今天队训累得不行，想着在学校跟王俊凯......洗过澡了，又想起两人在车上时王俊凯说的话，真是心烦，只换了睡衣懒得洗澡，飞扑到床上倒头就睡。

 

＊

周末一早醒来，王源感觉感觉裤裆里一片黏腻，原本盖身上的被子被他踢开变成皱巴巴的一团夹在腿间。

睁开眼躺在床上还有点懵，盯着天花板回忆了下醒来之前梦境的画面，王俊凯穿着半湿的衬衫，裤头半解像猫咪一样匍匐着不停地贴近他......然后就自然而然......他竟然梦！遗！了！明明昨天下午才跟王俊凯撸了一发......

懊恼地抓抓头发，爬下床默默地跑去卫生间洗胖次，脱下来后发现这内裤样式自己好像没有啊，悲催的想起这是王俊凯的内裤，卧槽，还射别人裤子上了。

还要不要还了，怎么还？？？

不经意瞥到了脏衣篓里昨天还没来得及洗的哆啦A梦内裤，上面好像也有王俊凯的体'液，好吧，这下公平了，不怪我。


End file.
